Catarsis
by Arien Lestrange
Summary: Despues de la tormenta viene la calma, ¿cierto? Nunca es facil retomar una vida que fue destruida por la guerra, la muerte y la desesperanza. Pero no es imposible.


_ "Catarsis"_

Él se ha ido… finalmente la maldad de El-que-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha desaparecido. El mundo en general padeció infinitos dolores, pero al final, logró su cometido. Aquel sueño que una vez pareció tan lejano era ahora una realidad.

Pero no ocurrió lo mismo que sucedió una mañana hace tantos años, cuando un pequeño niño llevó a la destrucción al Señor Oscuro. No, definitivamente esta vez no ocurrió lo mismo que entonces, por que ese día, cuando los magos se enteraron que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había supuestamente perecido, celebraron… ahora no quedaba mas que luto. 

Dolor… memorias de un ayer que nunca volverá. Cada calle… cada casa y cada maldito centímetro estaba impregnado de ese abominable aroma; sangre, muerte y sufrimiento. Pero esto no era nuevo, no, desde que la Segunda Guerra comenzó, las paredes se manchaban de la sangre de victimas, héroes y asesinos. Pero ahora, a esta descripción se le añade una nueva palabra, un nuevo sentimiento: Culpabilidad.

El mundo entero compartía este sentimiento, el mundo entero se doblegaba ante su poder y el mundo entero caía ante sus pies.

Todos se sentían culpables, impotentes, inútiles e inservibles, cada persona que sobrevivió la guerra y que ahora habitaba el planeta sentía que no lo merecía. Las familias fueron rotas, padres perdieron a sus hijos, e hijos perdieron a sus padres. La amistad y el amor eran hermosas ilusiones, pero sólo eso. No podían alegrarse, cada vez que pensaban acerca del futuro se detenían… era en el pasado donde permanecían.

No tenían esperanzas… cada ciudad, cada valle y cada milímetro de la tierra fue azotado por la guerra. Todo escaseaba… inclusive el deseo de vivir y seguir adelante.

Era una triste y patética realidad. Esta gente… la que sobrevivió, vio su cruenta realidad. Estaban en un hoyo tan profundo que llegaba al centro de la tierra, una depresión absurda y sin sentido para aquellos que nunca padecieron ni compartieron su dolor.

La verdad era que… no había nada. Lo que era bueno, lo que era malo; lo que valía la pena y lo que no, la verdad, las mentiras… era todo tan trivial, ¡tan vano! Las fundaciones de la tierra ya no eran firmes.

Solamente podían respirar y esperar, suplicar que el final llegara pronto. Lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos y nudos en sus gargantas. Corazones rotos… vidas quebradas. Almas sin esperanza.

Pero todo lo malo había terminado… ¡Tenían que seguir adelante! ¡Tenían que vivir! ¡Vivir por los que habían muerto! Aquellos que perecieron… ¿acaso lo hicieron en vano? ¿Acaso otorgaron sus vidas para que los sobrevivientes también murieran? ¡Todavía hay tanto por que vivir! Y a pesar de que la oscuridad haya puesto una venda en sus ojos y los haya cegado… que sus corazones se hayan marchitado… y a pesar de que sus almas se encuentren rotas, siempre cabe la esperanza de que quizás, un día antes del final, sean remendadas. 

_~*~_

"Siempre algo sucede que nos hace regresar a esto" Dijo solemnemente Hermione Granger mientras observaba las ruinas de lo que un día fue el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Brujería.

"Nuestros demonios nunca nos permitirán dejar el pasado atrás" se adelantó Harry Potter. Si, el niño que vivió también había sobrevivido. "La ceremonia ha terminado" continuó Harry "los cadáveres han sido enterrados, hasta el último" las palabras finales se quebraron en su boca, Hermione dirigió una mirada hacia él, su mirada borrosa por las lágrimas.

"¿Y él?" preguntó tratando de evitar mostrar su sufrimiento.

"El fue el último" agachó Harry su cabeza, no podía soportar la pena de haber perdido a su mejor amigo. _¡Si tan solo hubiera luchado más! ¡Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte! ¡Más rápido!_ Harry tragó saliva, el maldito nudo en su garganta era agobiante.

"¿Dónde… donde está su tumba?"

Era un día nublado, y la neblina cubría con su suave manto la tierra. La vegetación sobre el valle estaba escarchada, el gélido invierno la quemaba lentamente. Sobre una colina, las ruinas del castillo se veían imponentes. Aquel hermoso baluarte que una vez se había sostenido orgulloso y airoso, desafiando cualquier límite y  cualquier combate había sido derribado… y con él los sueños y esperanzas. Albus Dumbledore había partido de este mundo hacia largo tiempo y fue cuando el castillo pereció.

Ahora solamente ruinas permanecían, ruinas que guardaban en su seno las almas de las personas caídas en la guerra. Victimas, héroes... personas que amaron tanto la vida que la otorgaron y nadie se atrevía  a reclamar su legado.

El día… la noche… todo era igual. El sol no salía de todas formas, y las estrellas no iluminaban con su luz.

En el pasado, los hombres veían con sus ojos… y se les repetía que vieran más allá, con su alma y su corazón. Con el tiempo y la guerra, esto se convirtió en una realidad. Pero no resultó ser lo que esperaban, no cuando todo estaba oscurecido por la pena.

"Todavía lloras por él" susurró Ginny Weasley, su voz también reflejaba dolor, pena y angustia.

"No" dejó salir Hermione, su voz temblorosa pero decidida, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. "Lloro por ustedes" los miró a todos, se veían sorprendidos y débiles. 

Era un campamento, ya que el deseo de morir era pleno no veían el punto en reconstruir. Estaban abatidos y no había nada más. Si, habían enterrado  a los muertos, habían resultado vencedores y victoriosos y finalmente la paz reinaba la tierra. Era irónico, fue lo que todos una vez desearon, y ahora que lo tenían y estaba en sus manos, ya no lo querían.

"¿Qué podemos hacer, Herm? Tantas cosas malas han sucedido. Nuestra energía ha sido gastada" dejó salir Ginny un leve suspiro.

"¡No te creo! ¡Luchaste todas esas guerras y ahora que has ganado te das por vencida! ¡¿Cómo puedes darte por vencida?!"Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, sus ojos rojos, su cabello despeinado… ella caía también poco a poco en la desesperación.

"Perdí a toda mi familia en esas guerras" dijo lenta pero emotivamente Ginny, había furia y dolor en su mirada. "Todas esas guerras en las que participe, todas tuvieron su precio. ¡¿Esta infame victoria a costa de que fue?!" contuvo la respiración unos segundos "No, Herm, no estoy orgullosa de mis acciones" Hermione la observó cuidadosamente, la entendía, ella también había perdido a los que amaba, y si, ella también estaba exhausta.

Hermione cayó abatida al suelo, quizás todos ellos tenían razón, quizás realmente la esperanza y los sueños eran falsas creaciones del ser humano. ¿Acaso nada de eso existía?

Todos la miraban con lastima. "Pobre" murmuraban "no admite su propio destino, no acepta que es una persona ínfima en un mundo enorme"

Ella se puso de pie, con el resto de su orgullo y dignidad, y sin mirarlos se alejó, era inútil. 

¿Seria posible que ellos tuvieran razón? ¿Acaso estaba ella tan ciega para no percibir lo que otros veían? Hermione verdaderamente trataba de entenderlos, intentaba ver el mundo desde los ojos de aquellos que la tomaban por loca, y aun así, ella sostenía sus creencias. Si… ella se sostenía de sus creencias ¡Tenia que seguir! ¡No iba  a abandonarse a la pena y el dolor! Y también estaba segura de otra cosa, no iba a renunciar a sus amigos. Harry todavía vivía, Ginny, Neville… era cierto, muchos habían muerto ¡pero muchos aun vivían!

Levantó su mirada al cielo, él la hubiera apoyado; él le hubiera sonreído, después le habría acariciado el cabello y sus ojos azules le habrían dicho "estas loca, pero te amo" y luego le habría tomado de la mano y nunca, nunca se habrían soltado.

Era triste pensar en lo que pudo ser y no será, el pensar en él le hacia tanto mal. Y algunas veces se preguntaba si realmente no seria mejor morir, abandonar este sufrimiento e ir con él. Pero algo en su corazón le decía que no, el hubiera preferido que ella viviera… y se lo juró antes de morir, que ella viviría por el.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no llorar, sobreponerse… ¡se lo había prometido! Y el llorar por él, recordarlo cada instante, tener su aroma impregnado en su piel… sería como vivir en el pasado, y a él no le hubiera gustado que ella siguiera sufriendo por el.

Así que… ellos se habían dado por vencidos, ¡no ella! Y no importaba si esto terminaba con sus fuerzas; es lo que él hubiese querido, que ella luchara hasta el final y que sus ideales no terminaran en el suelo pisoteados. _Así que vamos pequeña, despierta…_

"Muy bien" se dijo a si misma "tienes que continuar, tienes que ser fuerte y seguir adelante" colocó su mano izquierda sobre su corazón mientras susurraba "resiste, resiste… ten fe y todo saldrá bien"

Se encaminó de regreso al campamento, la oscuridad absoluta reinaba esa noche y ella dejó que sus pies la guiaran a través de las tinieblas.

Una vez en el campamento, distinguió una sombra que resaltaba de entre el resto. Harry la esperaba.

"Estuviste ausente muchas horas" la reprendió él, su voz parecía cansada, como si la hubiese esperado desde que ella se marchó.

"¿Y a que le temes?" replicó ella secamente "¿Qué caiga de un precipicio? ¿Qué una bestia salvaje me ataque? ¿Acaso no moriremos de todas formas" lo miró con desdén, Harry sintió que la temperatura de su sangre se elevaba.

Ella no podía evitar sentirse mal, era a su amigo… su mejor amigo al que le había hablado así; sintió nuevamente lágrimas formarse en sus ojos. Como deseaba retroceder el tiempo, volver a ser una niña, una pequeña inocente que no conocía los destrozos causados por la guerra, que no quería a nadie mas que a sus padres, aquel ángel que era libre e inocente. Que no cargaba con la muerte en su conciencia, ni con el peso del mundo en sus hombros. ¡Si tan solo ella pudiera ser pura de nuevo! Como lamentaba ahora su búsqueda del conocimiento. _Dulce ignorancia, ¿Por qué partí de tu lado?_

Pero era demasiado tarde ahora… y no había vuelta atrás. No podía lamentarse más. ¡Vamos Hermione! ¡Lucha por tu futuro! ¡No con tus demonios!

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar de nuevo y su respiración se torno lenta y pesada. Demasiados demonios en su interior, desmedidos pecados en su alma… pesares excesivos y a su vez, esperanza y temple. ¡Malditas guerras internas! ¡La destrozaban por dentro! ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no podía ella ser como el resto? ¿Por qué no podía resignarse a morir? No era fácil luchar así… no era fácil vivir así. 

Y después un sentimiento de vergüenza la agobió. Ella quería que ellos apreciaran el valor de la vida… el regalo que se les había otorgado; que tuvieran esperanza de nuevo… ¿pero acaso ella tenía esperanza? ¿Qué pasaría si una vez cumplido su anhelo, no había mas? 

Sintió una calidez recorrer su cuerpo, y salió de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta que estaba en los brazos de Harry. Ella se alejó un poco y el le sonrió ¿Por qué le sonreía si hace unos minutos lo había tratado tan mal? Harry tomó un pañuelo y limpio las lagrimas del rostro de ella. ¡Él le recordaba tanto a Ron! 

"¡Estoy exhausta!" exclamó entre sollozos, se alejó de Harry y nuevamente se dejó caer sobre el suelo, que ahora estaba húmedo por la niebla. Hermione colocó sus manos sobre su rostro "¡No puedo hacer esto mas!" vociferó entre sollozos "¡Estoy cansada! ¡Estoy cansada!". Harry trató de acercarse, pero ella se alejaba más de él cada vez que lo intentaba. 

Sus gritos despertaron a varias personas, pero nadie se atrevía a salir; solamente Ginny y Neville, los cuales inmediatamente acudieron al lugar de donde provenían las voces.

Ellos no entendían… ¡nadie entendía! Hermione estaba agobiada, desesperada. "Por favor" susurró mirando al cielo "por favor, ayúdame a seguir adelante; por favor, dame fuerzas para continuar" 

Harry, Neville y Ginny sintieron compasión por ella, se veía tan desvalida. Y Hermione los miró, y ya no estaba más enojada, por que finalmente sus emociones y sentimientos habían emergido y la fuerza regresaba a su cuerpo y su espíritu. Se requería más que esto para romperla. Y ella los miró, y había esperanza en sus ojos. Quizás… solamente quizás esta noche la escucharían. 

Ellos intentaron acercarse, y esta vez ella se los permitió. Todos ellos habían escondido su dolor, aislándose… y al final, esto era lo que había causado la desesperanza, el creerse solos. Pero la verdad es que nunca lo estuvieron.

Las personas dentro de las casas de campaña no comprendían lo que ocurría, no se atrevían a dejar la seguridad del lugar donde estaban; pero fuera, donde Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Neville se encontraban, las estrellas centelleaban y la luna resplandecía. Aunque este pequeño brillo fue breve, por que negros nubarrones inmediatamente cubrieron impetuosos los cielos.

"Tuviste la razón durante todo este tiempo" le sonrió Ginny "no podemos abandonar nuestras vidas, desperdiciarlas. Ellos se merecen algo mejor… nosotros merecemos algo mejor"

Hermione su puso de pie con una sonrisa, aunque todavía había lágrimas en sus ojos. Los miraba incrédula… justo cuando ella misma estuvo a punto de perder la esperanza, ellos acudieron a ella, y la entendieron. Quizás no todo estaba perdido… quizás realmente la esperanza y los sueños existían, y ¿Acaso no era este un sueño hecho realidad?

Lluvia comenzó a emanar de las nubes, y al igual que las lágrimas, había sido enviada para limpiar el mundo del sufrimiento y del dolor, de la angustia… de la culpabilidad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Si estas leyendo esto es por que probablemente ya has terminado de leer esta pequeña historia._

_Sé que al parecer no tiene relación alguna con el concurso de Aniversario… ¿Pero que mejor forma de celebrarlo, celebrando a la vida misma y al enorme poder de la amistad y la fe?_

_Y la historia quizás les parezca  incompleta… pero dejo el verdadero final a su parecer, aunque creo que es bastante obvio. Para mi, al final el cuarteto 'comenzará' una nueva vida, junto con el resto del mundo… y seguirán adelante… y continuaran luchando y defendiendo lo bueno y lo justo;  por ellos, por los que aman y por los que una vez amaron._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Yeshy__, yeshy, cuando hablo arriba acerca del aniversario… me refiero al aniversario de Harry Argentino que el pasado 15 de febrero cumplió 2 años ^^_

_Espero que les haya gustado._


End file.
